


Oath

by ObtuseOctopus



Series: Living in Hue [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Angst and Feels, Asexuality Spectrum, Best Friends, F/F, Family Feels, Feelings, Feral Behavior, Friendship, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Light Angst, Loyalty, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. •Lapis ends up missing one day for longer than usual. Peridot is on the case with Amethyst, and finds that Lapis’ disappearance is more than just a disappearing trick.Later, she discovers that Lapis is... difficult to cooperate with.
Relationships: Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Living in Hue [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615498
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	1. Peridot and the Missing Lapis

**Author's Note:**

> // Set before the gemlings’ arrival / hatching

Peridot swore she had checked everywhere; in buildings, in town, the beach, around rocks and hills… no sign of Lapis whatsoever. She had been looking for hours now, and even delayed her classes that she led at Little Homeschool in order to prioritize the search. Nobody except Amethyst knew about it- she wanted to keep the panic to a minimum in case she was simply being dramatic again like last time where Lapis turned out to be simply out with her class painting in the woods.

This felt different this time around though. It felt… more urgent. This was the longest time that Lapis disappeared anywhere. And given her crucial condition, Peridot didn’t feel so sure that this time felt as unimportant. Lapis was never gone for more than eight hours. It was becoming dusk.

“LAAAAAAPIS!” She called, scanning the fields as she walked through the countryside. This was one of the next places she thought to check next. Just in case.

“I don’t think she’s around here, dude,” Amethyst shrugged, pacing herself beside Peridot. Occasionally she’d run off or transform into something when she thought that she heard something, only to return empty handed.

“She has to be- she wasn’t anywhere else that I had assumed. So she must be here!”

“What about the Temple?”

“Why would she be at the Temple?” Peridot scrunched up her face.

“Beats me. She’s your ooh-la-la.”

Peridot made another face. “Ooh-la-la?” She repeated. “Oh! Is it… you know?” She pressed her fists together repeatedly. “You know?!”

Amethyst threw her head back, breaking into laughter. “You crack me up.”

“IS IT?!”

“Well, yeah, you can put it that way,” Amethyst chortled. 

“Lapis and I aren’t an item. We’re a cooperative effort,” Peridot huffed.

“Sounds like an old married couple,” Amethyst smirked. 

“HAH! It’s funny because marriage is funny!” Peridot chuckled. 

“Do you have feelings for her?” Amethyst asked.

“What?” Peridot stopped. 

“You know what I mean, P-dot.”

“Feelings… elaborate?”

Amethyst groaned. “Do you love her or not? What’s the deal here? You and Bismuth both… slept with her or something?”

“We don’t sleep with Lapis, that's an invasion of privacy,” Peridot stated. “The only thing we’ve ever done with her was out of instinct. It’s an old feral act-“

“That’s what I’m talking about! You both banged her, knocked her up, and now what? Nothing?”

Peridot was confused. “Am I… supposed to do more?”

“Well, it’s obvious it ain’t a one night stand.”

“I don’t stand at night.”

“Of course you don’t. It’s a metaphor, girl,” Amethyst explained. 

Peridot stared blankly. “For what?”

Amethyst wanted to yell. “You had SEX with Lapis! And so did Bismuth apparently- what are you guys? A poly… whatchamacallit?”

Peridot thought for a moment. She shrugged. “I’m… not entirely sure. Lapis still isn’t comfortable advancing in any kind of relationship right now. She’s still recovering after… you know.”

“Still? Sheesh.”

“She just needs time.”

“Pfft. She has plenty of that if you ask me,” Amethyst said.

“Just keep looking for Lapis,” Peridot ordered, feeling peeved at the reply. She even shot a stink eye as she watched Amethyst head off in front of her, crossing her arms. _Who does she think she is talking about Lapis like that?_ Peridot thought. _It wasn’t anything that she could control- estrus in earth animals is about the same. It’s hormones, it’s instinct. It’s not her fault! She didn’t ask some sort of higher up for this, it’s a natural body cycle! A natural cycle in which my hormones also responded to- regardless of my own feelings._

_… Yes, she’s… got this adorable giggle and sparkle when she paints or makes something with the trash from our findings, but I’m not going to force her into anything she doesn’t want. I’m supposed to support her, no matter how bad it gets. I want her to succeed. I want her to be happy..._

_I’m her best friend._

_… Am I?_

_I feel like I am…_

_But… does this mean that we aren’t anymore? Does the news of some gemlings now mean our relationship is straining? Stronger? Something more?_

_I… don’t know what to think…-_

_I just.. I don’t know. I don’t want to lose her. That’s my main fear I suppose…_

_Lapis, I’m sorry I couldn’t control myself…_

_I’m so sorry._

“OHOHOHO- hey, Peri! PERI! Come here!” Amethyst called. “I think you need to look at this!”

Peridot snapped her head up, moving as quick as she could as soon as she was called over. “Is it Lapis?!” She squeaked, her voice shaking.

“I’ll let you decide!” Amethyst yelled back. Where did she go anyway?

Peridot pushed past some overgrown grass, heading towards a thickly grown area of the country lush with trees and bushes. “Amethyst?!” She cupped her hands around her mouth to help make herself louder.

“Over here!”

Peridot pressed onward, determined. She was beyond worried for Lapis. Her gut feeling was only making it feel worse than it needed to be.

When the technician finally found Amethyst, she stopped rather abruptly. Her friend was standing at the edge of the small ravine that ran through the country, swirling down the middle of where wilderness took control of the land in a calm lullaby. Peridot gave a dumbfounded exhale.

But Amethyst only gestured her closer. “I don’t think these belong to a bird either.”

Bird? Peridot now definitely had to see what Amethyst was gawking at. She carefully treated forward, peering over into a patch of cattails and water reeds just by the water. She gasped.

“Gems lay eggs, right?” Amethyst said.

Peridot could not find the breath to answer back with. She could make a good assumption that Lapis was nearby, but what she was looking at? It was two large eggs hidden by the aquatic foliage, nestled safely away from view if it weren’t for the slivers of blue and purple showing past the reeds.

Peridot could hardly believe it.

She was staring at her future offspring. Her daughter perhaps, if not daughters. Even if none possibly belonged to her, she already loved them all equally. They were perfect in her eyes, her universe.

“Uh… I think momma’s angry too,” Amethyst nudged Peridot. The two glanced up just in time to see Lapis fly down from the sky with some more water reeds in her hands, a few dangling from her mouth as well. Her hair was frazzled near the ends, her clothing battered and her eyes like slits. Something was off here.

“Hey! Lapis-!” Peridot began.

Lapis did something that Peridot would _never_ expect from her. Lapis _growled_ at her, then quickly snapped forward towards the eggs. She put the reeds down over them, covering them up further. She stayed close to the ground, her body over the clutch in a protective stance.

“I don’t think Lapis looks right,” Amethyst murmured.

“Obviously!” Peridot whined. “Hey, Lapis… alright, let’s calm down and talk this out-“

Lapis flared out her wings, her nostrils flaring. She was pissed.

“Lapis ain’t in there, bro,” Amethyst backed away cautiously.

_Yes she is! Come on, Lapis why are you being so weird?_ Peridot thought. “Go get Bismuth, I’ll stay here with her,” Peridot blurted. _I have to make sure she’s okay._

“Positive?” Amethyst questioned.

“I’m sure,” Peridot nodded. Although she felt nervous when Amethyst sprinted off to go fetch help, she had to remember that this was Lapis she was facing; there _had_ to be the funny, kind, fun-loving Gem she knew in there somewhere… At least she was more durable than most Gems if Lapis did attack her.

Lapis raised her wings again. She was making herself look twice her size by holding her water wings at a certain angle.

“Lapis, I’m not going to hurt you,” Peridot peeped. “I promise.” She warily took a step forward.

Lapis tensed.

“Lapis, it’s me. It’s Peridot.” The green Gem kept inching closer, braving the growls and hisses that Lapis gave her. Once she was close enough to touch Lapis, she stood, staring at the ocean Gem. She held her hands up, showing she was no threat. “It’s okay, Lapis.”

_Hopefully I’m doing this right or I’m shattered for sure-!_

_LAPIS! Please…-!_

A strong silence was shared between them. Tension was high, eyes met, and from there, Peridot could see the struggle within Lapis’ eyes, the war to come back to familiarity and the warmth of who she was.

_She’s trying to come back to me… Yes, you can do it, Lapis!_

Peridot reached out with one hand, slowly. She was ready if Lapis wanted to try biting off her hand.

The water Gem continued to silently fight herself, pupils contracting before they loosened up. Her breathing intensified, then slowed. She caught whiff of Peridot, relaxing.

“That’s it…” Peridot quietly said.

Lapis’ wings gradually dropped. She finally spoke. “... P-Peridot?” She croaked, the warm glow in her eyes that Peridot knew returning.

“Yes! That’s it, I knew you could do it!” Peridot grinned.

Lapis gave a shaky exhale before she jumped forward and her wings disappeared, tightly clutching Peridot into a hug. The technician let her- even hugging her back, overjoyed.

“I-... I couldn’t control myself…-“ Lapis breathed frantically, sounding like she was on the verge of a panic attack. “I can’t control myself-!”

Peridot sensed her fear, keeping her close rather tightly. “Okay, breathe. Breathe, Lapis, breathe- five, four, three, two, one, inhale.”

“I just… couldn’t control myself…” Lapis sobbed shakily, her fingers digging into Peridot’s back. “I don’t know how, I… it hurts…”

_She’s terrified._

_I need to be here for her._

Peridot allowed Lapis to bury her head into her chest, letting her try and calm down. Even when eventually Bismuth and Amethyst arrived with Pearl on their heels, Peridot refused to let Lapis feel alone. She remained comforting her the best she could.

They didn’t know why Lapis acted the way she did, acting like… some kind of wild animal, but Peridot knew that Lapis was scared of it too, as she was just as equally confused by it.

“How is she?” Bismuth asked once Pearl managed to wrap the eggs up into warm blankets, carefully relocating them out from the water and reeds.

Peridot mouthed the words ‘fine’ back to the bigger Gem, rubbing Lapis’ back but minding her gemstone. Lapis was in pain, as figured if she just laid a clutch of eggs after running off like this, but no way was Peridot going to let anybody else hurt her or make her feel further uncomfortable. Lapis was just... probably going through a lot of hormones right now. She didn’t need anymore stress or anything. She needed someone to help her through this.

_I’m not going to leave you, Lapis. Not ever. I don’t care what we are, I don’t care if we don’t become married or never become mates or anything, I don’t even care if I one day am no longer your friend, I’m raising these gemlings with you._

_We do this together._


	2. Peridot and the Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // An extra I wrote that I thought would fit here instead of its own work
> 
> Peridot has trouble trying to connect with Lapis, who is hellbent on guarding the brood and avoiding taking her vitamins. She isn’t exactly... fully conscious yet.

Peridot was going to be damned if Lapis never let her anywhere near the nest. At least, that’s what she called it because that’s what it looked like, just… on a larger scale. She’d get near it, just within a foot of a radius, and Lapis would chase her away from it. Literally  _ chase her  _ away from it.

Ever since the arrival of the clutch, Lapis began to… act weird to put it bluntly. She’d never leave the nest and she would always stayed over the eggs or lying carefully over them, only moving when she wanted to snap at someone for getting too close. Peridot included.

The nest was located in Bismuth’s home, as she had the most fortified home ever. Made from brick, with a careful attention to detail for sturdiness. Peridot agreed that it was best, and Bismuth even offered to stay at the Temple for a bit in the meantime until the eggs hatched. It was all Lapis’ for now.

Peridot stopped by daily for visits to check on her and the eggs. Bismuth popped in here and there too- mostly to give Lapis more blankets or some stuff to chew on. It was like… caring for a puppy in odd terms.

Lapis required many soft things for her nest. She hoarded blankets, pillows, leaves, feathers, even some pillow stuffing. She got fussy when she didn’t get what she needed to spice it up or whatever. Peridot didn’t understand the appeal to so many things, but… she gave Lapis what she wanted anyway.

“Heeeeello Lapis,” Peridot cooed as she slowly approached the nest, closing the door behind herself. She held two small vitamins in her hand, something Pearl told her to give Lapis so that she could work on getting back her strength after birth. 

The hard part was… actually getting Lapis to take them.

It didn’t help that she was so… wild?

“It’s me, Peridot. I’m gonna come on over, give you these super nutritious vitamins, and it’s all gonna be okay,” Peridot said. She was nervous, if her trembling voice didn’t give it away.

Lapis moved her head. She glanced up at Peridot, lying over her eggs. She had her arms wrapped around them, both eggs safely tucked under her tummy and her legs tucked underneath herself. She started growling.

“I’m gonna… come closer now,” Peridot gulped.

Lapis arched her back.

Peridot shivered. She showed the vitamins. 

Lapis’ eyes went wide, growling louder.

Peridot honestly wanted to run away. But, she didn’t, knowing better and knowing that Lapis needed her. So she came closer and closer, close enough to touch Lapis. “Alright, Lapis-“

And then Lapis ended up getting up and chasing her out of the house.

The next day, Peridot brought a peace offering; a soft blanket made from fleece. She stepped into the house, minded the few things Bismuth had like the table and shelf of blacksmith material, and approached Lapis again. “Let’s try this again, second time’s the charm!” She smiled.

Lapis was a bit cranky already. She huffed, sifting up just to then turn herself around and lie down with her back to Peridot.

Peridot frowned. “That was pointless, Lapis,” she commented. “Now! Let me- GYAAAH!” She quickly turned around and left as soon as Lapis had summoned her wings, sending a few frozen icicles her way. Luckily, she was durable and was able to miss being hit.

The next day she came again. “Lapis… I have your vitamins-“ Peridot began, only to be cut off when Lapis once again got up to chase her away with a furious expression.

The next day- chased off again.

The next day- almost poofed again.

And the next day.

And the next day…

Aaaaand the next day.

Peridot was getting tired of this.

She went to get help from someone Lapis knew best- Steven.

“Wh-what’s wrong with her?” Steven asked as Peridot nudged him towards Bismuth’s home.

“She’s just being a little cranky after laying her eggs,” Peridot explained the situation. “I tried to ask Bismuth, but Lapis chased her out too.”

“Wait a minute.  _ Eggs? _ ”

“Yeah, eggs. Babies come from eggs, Steven.”

_ “BABIES?!” _ Steven seemed like his jaw dropped. “Hold on- hold on-... you and…-? WHAT?”

Peridot nodded. “Just come on,” she rolled her eyes, pushing him forward with her little strength. “If only I had my limb enhancers, I could’ve done this myself much more easily. But, since she’s acting pretty feral, I need to request your help.”

“Is that why I haven’t seen you guys for a while?! You had BABIES?!”

“Yes, Steven, it’s a matter of life.”

“But it’s not common for Gems to just… have babies-!”

“Your mom has you, didn’t she?”

“That’s MY mom! I don’t know any other Gems that also had kids!”

“Oh…” Peridot hummed. “Um… well, follow me.” She cleared her throat, not wanting to waste any more time. “Just be careful- she is… very sensitive.” She opened the door as soon as they arrived, holding it open for Steven to let him in.

“You’ve been keeping her here?” Steven questioned.

“It’s the most fortified and well protected location that we could think of. Bismuth installed a door even just for her.”

Steven raised a brow. But, he continued onward, noticing the mess on the floor that eventually led to Lapis. Scattered pillows and blankets, some random water reeds and feathers…

“SINCE WHEN DID SHE GET A BIRD?!” Steven shouted.

Peridot hushed him. “Nonsense, those are just the feathers we collected from the wild for her.”

“No, Peridot, she LITERALLY HAS A BIRD!”

“... What?” Peridot’s eyes popped out of her head. She rushed over, staying behind Steven for comfort. “... Oh my stars.”

Lapis  _ indeed _ had a small bird, and it didn’t seem to be alive anymore… A starling, most likely, with its feathers scattered everywhere and its head sadly in the wrong direction. Peridot stared, shocked. “WHEN DID YOU GET A-“

Lapis, noticing the level of noise, was not happy. She saw the two, and she started showing her teeth.

“Lapis…?” Steven peepeed.

“Yeah, that isn’t Lapis anymore right now. It’s Feral-zuli,” Peridot stated.

“Why didn’t you get me earlier?!”

“I was having my own problems!”

“With Lapis being like this?!”

“YES!”

Steven held his hands out. “Okay, Lapis, hey there… remember me? Your beach summer fun buddy? We were good pals. You… broke my dad’s leg and almost drowned me, that was fun.”

Peridot facepalmed.

“Are you in there, Lapis?” Steven kept trying. “Hey… let’s do this like civilized Gems, alright?” He reached out towards her, and she snapped, missing his hand by a hair with her teeth. Steven jumped back.

“I told you,” Peridot sniffed. “She’s like… gone completely feral.”

Steven shook his head. “She’s in there somewhere.” He tried again, determined. He came close to Lapis, summoning a pink shield in front of himself for precaution. “Lapis, we came here to help you.”

Lapis lunged, blocked by the barrier. She angrily stared Steven down, her palms upon the shield and her body tensed. Peridot watched, frightened.

“Lapis, come back to us. We just want to help you.” Steven pushed his shield back a bit. “I promise, it’s going to be okay. You just need to calm down.”

Peridot held her breath.

Steven made direct eye contact with Lapis. “Remember the time we visited Empire City? Remember when I came to the moon and found you? Remember when you came back to us and became a Crystal Gem? You’re a Crystal Gem, Lapis, you’re one of us! We miss you. Please… don’t be like this, Lapis.”

Lapis froze.

Peridot stayed where she was.

Then, Lapis backed off. She got off of the pink barrier, and slid back into her nest. She tucked her eggs underneath herself, giving an amused huff through her nostrils.

“That’s it,” Steven coaxed, his shield disappearing. “I don’t know why you’re like this or for how long, but we aren’t going to hurt you.” He paused. “Or your babies.”

Lapis settled down. She eyed Steven, but didn’t make any effort to lash out anymore.

“Wow, I… think you did it,” Peridot murmured.

“Emotional stuff is my specialty,” Steven shrugged.

Peridot hurriedly got the vitamins again, approaching the two. “Now for the hard part. Pearl said that these should help her.”

“What are those?”

“Vitamins. They’re to help her stay strong and not get weak, according to Pearl. I’ve been trying all week to get her to eat them.”

“I don’t blame her, those are the same ones Pearl used to give me,” Steven laughed. “They taste gross. Here, I’ll get rid of the bird, and you can give her the vitamins.”

“But Steven-! What if she attacks me?!” Peridot squeaked.

“... Why would I?” Lapis piped up.

Steven and Peridot turned, excited to hear her voice. “Lapis!” They grinned in unison.

“It’s… kind of dark in here,” Lapis said, wrinkling up her nose. “And it smells horrible.”

“That’s the bird,” Peridot pointed to it.

Lapis seemed horrified. “What… is that doing here…? Is it dead?!”

“You… seriously don’t know how it got here?” Peridot asked.

Lapis shook her head. “No! Not at all, I…” she clutched her head. “I’ve been in so much pain lately that I… hardly remember a thing.”

“It’s great to have you back, Lapis,” Steven smiled, softly hugging her. Lapis returned the gesture, sitting up.

“Great! Now you can take your vitamins,” Peridot puffed out her chest.

“Vitamins?” Lapis looked at what Peridot had. “No way. I’d rather jump off a cliff.”

Peridot frowned.

“... I’m kidding,” Lapis assured.


End file.
